Haunted
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Magic had been missing from the world for a year now, but Terra feels its pulses deep beneath her skin. Edgar only wants to help, but she intends to suffer alone. Rated T for angst.


**Title**: Haunted  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Final Fantasy VI  
><strong>Character(s)Relationships(s)**: Terra, Edgar, Kefka, the Returners, Terra/Edgar  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for violence  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Magic was supposed to be extinct after the epic battle with Kefka, but Terra discovers that some of her magical abilities have returned. For one of her loved ones, Terra's resurgent powers could be the difference between life and death.  
><strong>Kinks,<strong>**Themes**: Romance/Tragedy  
><strong>Flags,<strong>**Warnings**: Death, angst, mild fluff. Nothing graphic.  
><strong>Team<strong>: CACTUAR

**Final Fantasy VI is (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Terra walked the halls of Castle Figaro, her pink cape trailing behind her with each step. All her friends were gathered here for a one-year anniversary of Kefka's defeat. She had made a home in Mobliz , but left for a short period while Edgar and Sabin threw a party in celebration. The two oldest of the children were able to handle the younger ones. Duane's and Katarin's own child was a trouble-making one-year-old now, but the rest of the children were also a year older. They knew the routines of living in the town-turned-orphanage by now.<p>

The Falcon had flown by to pick her up, after already retrieving Strago, Relm, and a mysterious blond man named Clyde from Thamasa, and Cyan and Gau from the slowly rebuilding Doma. The trip was over and she found herself wandering the castle halls, never having the chance to explore before. It was an interesting experience, exploring a castle with the capabilities to go underground.

_"Terra..."  
><em>  
>She looked around in surprise, the voice startling her from her reverie. Glancing down the hall behind her, she furrowed her blonde brow when she realized no one was there.<p>

_"Terra, __my __dear, __how __have __you __been?"  
><em>  
>Her head whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the now-familiar voice. She turned to her left, then sharply to her right; finally coming around full circle and paused, stifling a shriek at the sight of the white face in front of her.<p>

"Hello, sweetheart. Miss me?"

She shook her head, her hands drifting over her mouth in shock. "No... This isn't... You can't be..."

His purple lips curved into a satisfied smirk and he shifted to sit upon nothing in the air. "Oh, Terra... Terra, Terra, Terra... You hurt me so badly! You know me better than that, dear."

"But... We killed you..."

_"Terra..."  
><em>  
><em>"Please, <em>_release __us..."  
><em>  
><em>"Help <em>_me..."_

"Well?" the figure before her asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Are you just going to ignore them?"

"I..." She was pretty sure she was crazy by now. There was no way Kefka could be alive after all this time. They'd killed him. He was dead. And now, so many other voices were chiming in to say their piece. Who were all of these people?

The man laughed jubilantly. "Don't be so rough, Terra. You know full well who they are. Here's Shiva, and Ifrit… Your friend, Ramuh… The almighty Diabolos… Oh, look, Seraph and Bismarck, too!"

"No…" She shook her head back and forth, clapping her hands to her scalp in an effort to make it go away. "No! The espers died! They died with the Warring Triad!"

"Did they now?"

"_Please, Terra…"_

"_Help us…"_

"_The pain is…"_

"They had to! Their power faded, and so did mine!"

Kefka shifted back to the floor, taking long, sweeping strides to stand behind her. "Did it occur to you that maybe they didn't _want_ to die?"

"_No one wants to die, but it is an inevitable part of life."_

Her eyes widened at the new familiar voice and looked around, hoping to see his form as well. "F-Father…?"

"In that case…" Kefka hummed with a sinister grin, "Then you can join us in hell!"

As quickly as the insanity started, it ended. The voices of the espers were gone, the apparition of Kefka, her father's calming tone; all gone in an instant.

…

She managed to pull herself together and was in the guest room she was designated to share with Celes, dressing into the gown the maids selected for her. Celes wasn't in the room, probably trying to help Locke with his suit. Terra considered all of her teammates to be her friends, but out of them all, Locke, Celes, and Edgar seemed to be the closest.

She sat in front of the mirror, twisting her hair into a last-minute up-do. Static electricity sparked between her hands and she jumped, dropping her hair and bringing them around front of her. She stared at them, wondering what caused the electric burst. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping at the electrical currents passing between her fingers in sharp bolts.

It was like magic all over again. A mild thunder spell, but it was moving between her hands without pain or conscious summoning. Before, all of the esper magic she used required a chant; not to mention, a bond with an esper. This was one of the most bizarre occurrences for her, trumped only by the first time she'd shifted into her naked, furry purple Trance form. What was going on?

"_Please, Terra…"_

"_We need your help…"_

"_Free us from this damned misery…"_

Were… Were the espers stuck in limbo? Unable to fully die?

"That's exactly it, Terra!"

_No__…_ she thought, resting her elbows on her knees and hiding her face in her palms. _Not__him__again._ Never him. His voice—his laugh—would haunt her thoughts forever. Ever since he'd forcefully placed that damned mind-controlling crown on her. She hated him. More than anyone else could understand. She hated Gestahl, too, for taking her from her home, but she had her suspicions that he was under Kefka's influence. Kefka was the one who'd haunted her mind since childhood.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear? I thought you would be happy to find your esper family returned to you and your powers back!"

"No!" she shouted. "I never wanted any of this! I wanted to live in peace, with my friends. I wanted to be a normal human!"

"Tsk. Terra, you know that's not possible. You _aren__'__t_ a normal human! The blood of espers runs in your veins and there's nothing you or that foolish Maduin can do about it!"

She stood up, lashing her lightning-charged hand out at the madman. "Stop it! My father only told me how to survive! He didn't use any magic!"

He flipped backwards in a full backflip, landing on one foot with his hands out to the side tauntingly. "Now, now, Terra. There's no need to be upset! Come along. We're all going to hell in a handbasket that you packed!"

"No. I have friends here. I have children who need me. I'm not going anywhere, especially with you."

"Ohh…" he moaned, a fake sobbing sound mixed in. "Aren't we the convicted kind? Boo-hoo!"

"Shut up! I won't have anything to do with you!"

"Terra?"

She froze, turning to look in the direction of the door, to find Edgar standing there, holding the door handle in one hand and the other poised over the metal to knock. Her eyes turned back to where Kefka was to find he'd vanished, along with the lightning tendrils between her fingers. She shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm all right. Sorry if I startled you."

He walked inside the room and closed the door behind him, concern still lacing his handsome features. "Terra, are you sure?"

She nodded with a genuine smile now. "Yes. I… I've been having some nightmares about… about _him_ lately. That's all."

Nodding understandingly, he crossed the room in a few short strides and pulled her against him a friendly hug, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "There. That'll keep you safe."

She finally released a giggle at his silly antics despite the blush creeping onto her face. "Does that work for all the women?"

He shrugged lightly and rolled with her comment. "None of them complained of anything bothering them afterwards."

Pulling away from him, she sat back down at the vanity and finished pulling her hair up, tying a pale pink ribbon into it to hold it in place. "Did you need something, Edgar? Er, I mean, Your Majesty?"

"Please, Terra. No need to address me so formally. I am but Edgar upon your lips."

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Their adventure had left little time for anything other than survival, but now that it was over, she'd found her thoughts drifting towards the king more and more frequently. Her stomach twisted into knots when his smile entered her mind and she couldn't understand for the life of her why she thought of him whenever she watched Duane and Katarin with their daughter.

After a moment of silence, he held his hand out to her. "It's almost time for the party to start. Will you grant me the honor of accompanying me?"

She took his hand, but managed to form a joke as a response, "What? You couldn't get a desperate girl from the town to go with you?"

He chuckled and lifted her to her feet. "I could've, but I'd rather spend the evening with you."

Her blush came back and she tried to hide it by turning away from him with a cough. He shifted, releasing her hand and extending his arm like a gentleman. She felt her blush deepen, but looped her hands around his arm, feeling his defined muscle through the royal blue sleeve. He wore a similar get-up to the one he'd worn on their travels, with a breastplate, shoulder pads, and cape, but this time wore a ceremonial rapier at his hip. She only knew it was ceremonial because Edgar preferred to fight his battles with his spear, broadsword, or one of his latest mechanical creations.

She contemplated going into detail about her 'nightmares' of Kefka with him, but just as she was about to speak, they turned the corner to the wide double-doors leading to the ballroom. The two guards stood by the door, one knocking the butt of his spear on the floor as a signal to announce the king's arrival. A soldier's voice on the other side sounded out, "Ladies and gentlemen! Announcing His Majesty, King Edgar Figaro!" The two guards on their side pushed the doors open and the announcing soldier quickly added, "Accompanied by Miss Terra!"

The two of them walked into the ballroom, where the party had already started and couples danced, friends dined, and nobles socialized. Several round tables were placed around the outside edges of the room, offering places for the people to sit and eat if desired, while the middle was left clear for dancing. The wall opposite the doors had a long table placed with a throne at the middle and two elaborately designed chairs on either side. One was reserved for the king's brother, while the other for whichever girl Edgar would invite to the ball – namely, her.

She was in for a long night, she realized, when she agreed to accompany him. Walking into a formal party with the king meant more than it would if she had walked in with Setzer or Cyan. She sighed to herself, closing her eyes to the reality she would soon be forced into. This was one situation she did not want to be in. Yes—she'd admit it—she cared for Edgar. More than her other friends. _As_ more than a friend. But she didn't want to be forced into spending a night with him as his date with so many people watching.

"_Then surrender yourself to us."_

She closed her eyes tightly. _No,__not__now_. This night was about a celebration. She wouldn't succumb to them. She would dance and be happy with her friends. There. She smiled, spotting Locke and Celes already dancing. She doubted the thief—Er, _treasure__hunter_—knew anything about dancing, but his natural agility made it appear as if he was a born dancer.

That Clyde person was dancing with Relm, making Terra begin to wonder if he was more than just a friend of the family. Her father? Uncle? She thought she remembered Relm saying her father had left, presumed dead, but maybe he was alive and well. Who was she to say? Strago sat on the side, watching them dance with a drunken stupor on his face. He was clapping to the music and belting out made-up lyrics to the purely instrumental pieces.

Setzer had set up one of the tables as a gambling ring, unsurprisingly. He was taking bets and dealing cards, playing games that Terra didn't recognize.

Umaro and Mog were on the side, watching while the moogle droned on and on to the yeti. Most people were avoiding them and Terra honestly couldn't blame them. She'd have to stop to say hi later. It'd been awhile since she hugged a moogle.

Gau sat near Cyan and Sabin, the oldest man trying to convince the wild youth to use utensils while Sabin laughed. It was a nice scene. The three of them had bonded, going as far as Cyan adopting the teenager. Sabin tended to hang out with the two of them, becoming like a nephew to the samurai and an older brother to Gau.

It was a picture-perfect scene. Everyone had made friends and—in Setzer's case—money. Terra finally felt a smile creep onto her face as she watched everyone laugh and joke together, the world at peace for the first real tranquil moment that Terra could remember.

"May I have this dance?"

The smile disappeared in favor of surprise and she slowly glance to the side, finally remembering she was still holding onto Edgar's arm. "Um…" she stalled, trying to remember how to speak. "I… Sure."

He smiled pleasantly at her response and led her to the center of the dancefloor, gently moving to place his arm at her waist and take her hand in his. Taking a moment to follow the tune of the music, he slowly started moving, giving her a chance to follow easily. She was grateful for his gradual lead, knowing that the only dancing she had done was silly moves with the children to promote the ones who were teaching themselves instruments.

She certainly had never danced at a formal party like this. Right after Kefka's defeat, yes, Edgar had thrown a party, but she was able to sit and watch throughout that one, shyly shaking her head to all the guests who'd asked the recently-blonde girl to dance.

Her gaze unfocused as she remembered her green hair. It was what she was born with and she had always known her reflection to bounce back that image of ivy-shaded hair. But, for a reason she couldn't explain, after the battle with Kefka, her hair had faded to a pale blonde. She had gotten used to it over time, and Setzer had joked with her, saying her preferred blondes.

But for now, she focused her thoughts on the next dance step, doing her best to avoid stepping on the king's toes. Even if he deserved it, it wasn't something she felt too keen on doing with some many people—and guards—present. The song ended and a new piece started, going into a chamber-style sound with a chorus of chants singing in unison. A few of the words came out and it took a minute to realize Edgar had stopped dancing, eyeing her oddly. He held his hand onto her elbow, whispering for her ears only, "Terra, are you sure you're all right?"

She smiled brightly, the chanting continuing in the background. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" he paused, running his free hand through his loose hair. "You suddenly started dancing completely out of key."

"No, I wa-" She stopped and blinked, looking around and realizing that everyone else was dancing to something that definitely wasn't the chanting in her ears. It registered in her mind that the chanting she was hearing was not that of the small orchestra, but that of the espers apparently haunting her mind.

"_Hunger…"_

"_For…"_

"_New…"_

"_World…"_

"_Peace…"_

"_No longer…"_

"_An option…"_

The words had seemed strange, but now it made sense. Kind of.

"_Our…"_

"_Pain…"_

"_Is your…"_

"_Pain…"_

The several voices—male, female, and intelligible—blended together, finishing the sentences of one another. It flowed together, the voices screaming in melodic agony.

"_Now…"_

"_Bring us…"_

"_With…"_

"_You…"_

"_To…"_

"_A new…"_

"_World…"_

Terra lashed out, shoving Edgar back slightly while catching him off-guard. She gripped her hands in her hair, pulling the strands free from the ribbon while the song of the espers echoed continuously in her mind. She screamed, no longer completely aware she was in such a public place. "Get out of my head!"

All eyes watched her, collapsing on herself with her knees bent together and her whole body shaking. Edgar took a slow step forward, reaching a hand out to her to try to comfort her. The second his hand came within a close vicinity of her, a magical whirlwind spread out from her core and whipped out, pushing him back into the crowd of people.

Lightning sparks shot off her fingertips, dissipating into nothing immediately after leaving her person and she screamed, this time an illegible cry of anguish. Her hands moved from her head, gripping into small fists in front her. Tears drifted down her cheeks as her fingers slowly extended, her muscles locking her knuckles into a bent position. Small fireballs erupted on her palms, growing slightly larger before she snapped out and launched them off, shattering a window and burning a painting on the opposite wall.

Locke leapt out of the crowd, a dagger in his hand, and lunged at her, trying to stop her. Another spell flashed, forming a cage-like barrier of lightning bolts around her. The adventurer was struck and thrown back, Sabin and Celes catching him before he hit the floor. Everyone watched, no one knowing what to do about their friend.

The barrier faded as an icy mist fell off her shoulders, almost as if creating a cape. Spikes of blizzard magic shot out behind her, defending her back to anyone who might attempt to lay a hand on her. Light flashed out around her, enveloping her in a holy silhouette, and blinding the many guests in the room.

By now, several of the nobles, commoner guests, and even guardsmen had run, not wanting to see how this would end. They were cowards, yes, but perhaps they made the right choice. Terra's footing shifted, her torso bending over as she continued to writhe in agony. Her voice carried the torture she was experiencing as she wailed, "God, help me! This… This… Augh! Stop it!" She burst into flames, her body appearing distorted through the dancing embers. Relm latched onto Clyde's arm, squinting against the light and grunting when someone shoved past her.

All eyes stared as Figaro's king dashed from beside his brother to throw his arms around the tormented girl, just as her spells exploded in a magnificent crescendo. All that remained of the two was an array of ice and scorched tile on the floor.

…

Consciousness crept back into Edgar's system and he pushed himself to a sitting position, looking around to catch his bearings. He was in a cave, the walls lit with an eerie red glow from a fire behind him. He turned, blinking at the sight of Terra curled into the fetal position, her ball gown filthy and her hair looking murky in the lighting.

No… Her hair was turning green again.

What in the world was happening to her? He slid across the ground, staying on his knees, and made his way over to her. He reached out, slowly trying to touch her shoulder in case she tried to force him back again.

"Don't touch us."

"Us?" he questioned before he could stop himself.

"We are many. We are living inside me. We can't stop it," she whispered, tears still glistening her cheeks and sniffles sounding from her nose. "We're in pain. It hurts."

"Terra, what is happening to you?"

"If only we knew."

"Stop saying 'we,' dammit! You're still you, Terra, and only you!"

"We cannot. We are who we are. We are many. We are tired. We want to rest."

"Terra… What…?"

A sudden burst of energy detonated through the small cave, but Edgar was able to hold his ground this time. She began to cry again, her shoulders jerking and her head shaking. "No…! Go away! I don't want you here!"

Edgar paused, his hand still halfway to her shoulder. "Terra…"

Her eyes snapped open, glaring at something he couldn't see. "Stop laughing! You should be dead! You're a monstrosity! I don't care what you want, just leave me alone!"

Could this be what she meant by 'nightmares of _him_'? Was she… Was she suffering through attacks like this without anyone knowing?

"Edgar, please leave," she whispered, another gust of power emanating from her body and blowing past him, whipping his long hair around his face.

His eyes rose to meet hers and he slowly shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why…?" she whimpered, her tears still falling. "Why do you stay here and watch us suffer? Is this enjoyable to you?"

"Of course not!" he cried before he could stop himself. "I mean, I want to be here to help you."

"Please leave, Edgar. I can only hold them back for so long."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Another energy blast shot from her, as if exploding from under her very skin. "They want blood. And you're like an easy kill, sitting here in your fancy noble clothes."

"Terra… I don't care if I die. I'm not abandoning you!"

"Please, Edgar… We have so much blood on our hands… Don't make us stain them with yours."

He reached out, taking her hands in his before she could protest. Rubbing his thumbs over her pale skin, he gradually worshipped each part of her slightly calloused hands. "Terra, I know we've killed. Our hands are marred with stains no one can see but us. But we can't let that stop us. We have to move on."

"Edgar, please stop. This isn't a matter of moving on. It all comes down to how long I can keep them in line!"

"Terra, I won't leave you. I don't care what that means."

Her eyes flicked down for a moment, then rose back up to meet his. "Edgar, there's only one acceptable solution."

Another bust blew past and he shook his head to throw his hair behind him. Dread started to seep into his core and knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say next. "…What is it?"

"Kill me."

Somehow, he expected that. It didn't make the impact of her voice actually saying the words any easier to take. "I won't."

"You have a sword. Use it. Please, Edgar!" she cried.

He glanced down at the _Figaro Béni_, the rapier worn by every king to every formal event. It was old, older than the kingdom itself. The sword was wielded by Edgar's ancestor, during the War of the Magi. It wasn't even sharpened anymore, just to preserve the weapon. He sighed, biting down on the inside of his cheek. "Terra, I won't do it."

"Please, Edgar. Please… I can't…"

"Terra, please don't ask me to hurt you. I can't. I…" He paused. He knew this wasn't a good time to tell her, but in all fairness, it wasn't a good time for anything. "I love you."

Her eyes flooded with tears once more and she gripped his hands tightly, almost tight enough to break bone with her magically enforced body. "Edgar, please don't… Not now. Not with all this…"

"Don't you see? I can't kill you."

"But I… I can't kill you, either, but they'll make me. They want blood, Edgar."

"All right…" He glanced down, reaching into his boot and drawing a small, sharp dagger. "Terra…" he whispered her name like a prayer and swept the knife across skin.

"Edgar!" she yelped in surprise, her hands automatically moving to the wound.

He grimaced in pain, biting on his tongue to avoid cursing. He'd had worse than a sliced side before. "Terra… If they want blood, then let them have it."

"No, Edgar… You don't understand! They want the pleasure of the kill, not just to see blood!"

His hand moved up, touching her cheek softly. "Suddenly, dying doesn't seem so bad. Your face as my final sight. I don't mind, Terra. Finish me. Do what you have to."

"Edgar… I'm not… I won't kill you!"

"If it'll appease those bastards and send them to hell, then it's worth it."

"Edgar…" she whispered, her head hanging as another gust burst from her body.

"Terra… What do those bursts mean?"

"I don't know…"

"If I don't get bandages or a cure spell, I'm going to bleed out, anyway. I cut pretty deep."

She averted her gaze, her hands still holding his injury. "I…"

"Terra," he coughed, choking as the pain got the better of him. "Can I ask you something? While you're still sane?"

She nodded, but kept her attention on his side. He took a deep breath, cringing in discomfort. "How do you feel about me?"

She froze, her eyes widening. "I… What?"

Ever cheerful, he managed a chuckle. "I mean, I told you I love you. I've loved you all along. I wanted to know… Do you love me, too?"

She stayed quiet for a long while, her scattered mind trying to find a cure spell. Finally, her eyes moved away from his wound to stare at a peculiar stone on the ground. "I love you, too."

She released a sigh, almost as if glad she'd said the words and Edgar grinned widely. "You do? I always hoped, but I never thought…"

She nodded once, reaffirming herself. "I do love you, but this… These voices… They want nothing but to live again."

He dropped to the side, moving from his kneeling position in front of her to sit beside her. "Well, then. What say you and I take them to hell with us?"

She stared at him as if he'd grown a third eye. "_What?__"_

He shifted, settling into his new seat. "You said it yourself. You need to die to be free of them. I've already lost quite a bit of blood, and damn, I think this is the worst headache I've had since the night I first tasted wine."

"You're saying…?"

"Do you think you have enough power to kill us both? Because there is no way in hell I'm letting you die without going with you."

She continued to gape openly at him. "You…" She shook her head. "But what about Figaro? You're their king!"

He nodded once, a wistful expression cloaking his face. "Yes, I… I suppose I'll go down as one of the worst kings, eh? Running off to die with a beautiful woman… But Sabin can handle it. I trust he'll know what to do."

"I…"

"Terra?"

She only turned to face him, her expression still unchanged at the mention of dual suicide. It seemed to be all the notion he needed to continue, so he said, "If… by some bizarre chance, we both live and… all this power disappears from inside you, would you…do me the honor of marrying me?"

She still didn't budge, her expression only managing to become more befuddled. "Edgar…" she asked, her voice cracking slightly from the dry heat. "Are you… serious?"

He gave a smile and leaned back further, his hand gripping his side. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Eh… No, but… Edgar…"

"Please?"

She shook her head and he felt his face fall, but then she turned towards the entrance of the cave and shouted, "I've had it with you! Get out! You're not a part of this conversation!"

He blinked in shock, having no idea what just transpired. "Terra, what…?"

"It's Kefka… He's been taunting me… The voices of the espers keep begging for eternal rest, but he comes out and mocks everything I say."

"Come." He reached out and set his hand on her cheek, shifting it back to her mussed-up hair and pulling her closer to him. No hesitation. He realized only too late that he'd used his blood-stained hand to bring her closer, spreading his blood onto her face and in her hair. But it didn't matter, he thought, as he tipped his chin, slowly pressing his lips to hers. It was a year in waiting, but it was worth it. He had waited a year before he touched her intimately and, since he'd met her, had brushed off the advances from girls he used to enjoy.

None of them mattered anymore.

He was content. He was ready to die. He was okay with how his life had run.

"Yes," she breathed against his lips.

He just hoped Sabin didn't hate him too much for this.

…

"We searched Mobliz already… Where else would she go?" Setzer called out, yelling to be heard over the rushing winds of the skies.

The Falcon raced through the air, slicing a path through clouds. Locke swallowed his spit, wearing his bandana over his face to try to block the stinging of the cold air. He glanced back over his shoulder from his perch on the bow of the ship, calling, "I think I know where she went."

All eyes turned to him, Cyan voicing, "Where?"

"Did anyone else hear what she screamed before the explosion went off?"

Clyde—now confirmed as Shadow—stepped forward, Relm clinging to his side, and said, "I knew I wasn't imagining things."

Locke shook his head. "Your hearing's better than mine, old man. If you heard what I know I did, then-"

"Just tell me where the hell she is! An airship doesn't just turn on a gil!" Setzer barked from behind the wheel.

"The remains of Kefka's Tower."

"Shit."

"We're going in the wrong direction?" Celes asked.

"No," the gambler groaned. "I just hate that place." He shifted the helm slightly, altering their direction. No one questioned Setzer's navigational skills. He was an expert at what he did.

Gradually, the crumbled remains of the tower came into view and everyone shifted uncomfortably in their own way. Though Setzer was the only one to voice his dislike of it, no one would ever feel anything good for the place.

Locke kept to his lookout post at the front, Clyde moving swiftly up beside him to help watch for the two missing members of their team. He now wore a long traveler's cloak, but he still moved as lithely as he did in black assassin's garb. They, along with everyone else looking over the edge, looked for their friends, wherever they had gone.

Sabin gripped the rail, knowing his twin was suffering physical pain somewhere. He didn't doubt it, either, the way he'd tackled Terra before she literally exploded. But he knew his brother was alive somewhere. He just _knew_.

Setzer shifted the ship to a lower hover and moved slowly, all eyes searching the ground below. Clyde's head snapped up, his long-trained senses picking up on a slight sound, almost like a whistle. There. From the east. A… mountain? He pointed, wordlessly guiding the pilot towards the sound. As they got closer, the sound became expectedly louder. A ring of light formed around the peak, multihued sparks shining off. In an instant, the colors shot into the peak and triggered a series of blasts. The explosions echoed, one rupturing the moment another ended.

Somehow, the eleven friends knew their two missing companions were in there.

Especially Sabin.

* * *

><p>Additional Notes: Written for kristinmachina on LiveJournal for the FF-Exchange community.<p>

A special thank-you to my beta, Valentine'sNinja. Thanks for dealing with all my sad, depressing crap ^_^

Review?

-Valk


End file.
